


I'm all yours<3

by thesevi0lentdelights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dating, Dumbasses, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Movie nights?, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, all that good stuff, and they were roomates, cafe date?, dancing in a club, dream is an IDIOT, ice skating goes wrong?, inspired by all the DNF fics i have read (all of them), no smut tho we don't do that here, rain kiss?, ran out of ones to read so i did it myself, slow burn with that good angst, so is George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevi0lentdelights/pseuds/thesevi0lentdelights
Summary: “I hate you” George muttered.“Ahh you love me really George,”Dream smiled.George and dream were roomates, bestfriends, always together; but when George decides to start going on dates set up by badboyhalo, it gets harder for Dream to hide his growing feelings for his roomate. And along the way, George discovers he might not need Bads help afterall.From ice skating, movie dates, dancing and more, Dream and George aren't so sure what to expect, but falling in love with their roomate wasn't part of the plan especially when they both *shocked gasp* believe their feelings are unrequited
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 471





	1. I think i like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! i really hope you like this, it's actually my first fic<3  
> I've been in quite a few fandoms, but I think i've probably read every DNF fic out there, so i decided hey, why not just write it yourself??  
> I severley underestimated how hard it is to write a fic, but i tried to include all the things i LOVE about fanfics, so hope u like all that good stuff (the angst and slowburn and mutual pining)  
> Anyways hope u like reading about both these idiots being idiots lmao  
> (If they say they feel uncomfortable at all i will take it down asap, just meant to be a lighthearted fic to help brighten up ur day)

Dream looked down at the laptop in front of him, hands itching to just slam down and throw it. He’d been working on this certain section of coding all afternoon, but it was like trying to fit all the puzzle pieces into the wrong hole. Pulling at his hair he leaned back staring at the wall, trying to get a grip of himself. He could leave this piece and make up some excuse in class tomorrow. 

‘ughhhhh’ he heard someone groan from the other room. 

Startled, he popped up in his chair and leaned round, George was leaning on the kitchen counter, typing furiously at his phone, his brows furrowed. Dream smiled to himself. 

‘Hey man what's up?’ Dream asked. 

George turned around at dreams voice and sighed again. 

‘Ugh, I agreed to let Bad set my dates up and he’s already set one up for tonight. What the hell I didn’t even think he was gonna go through with it, let alone set it up and give me less than a DAYS warning.’ 

Dream blinked. Wow. He hadn't expected Bad to go through with it either. 

Last week, when they all got together at George and Dreams dorm, Sapnap had continuously mocked Georges love life – or lack of it- and so Bad had offered to set George up on dates. George had agreed mockingly, claiming that dating was useless and never worked out. Bad then surprisingly bet George £50 that he could find George a relationship through one of his dates set up by him. They’d all laughed, mostly drunk at this point; and Sapnap had even bet Bad £100 that he could never find George a relationship. Dream couldn’t remember the rest of it, but he hadn't put much thought to it actually happening. 

‘Hellooooo, earth to dream, c’mon man I need support here’ George mocked. 

Dream blinked up from his thoughts, zoning back in, releasing he was just staring dumbly at George. 

‘Um what? Bad was actually serious about that?’ he got out 

George groaned again, siting up on the counter, 

‘yep apparently so. But I mean it’s a win win situation I guess’ 

‘Um how is it a win win?’ Dream asked, frowning. What did George have to gain from this? 

‘Um, I either get £50 from Bad or I actually get a relationship out of it, duh’ George said looking up at Dream like he was stupid. 

Right. A relationship. How could he have forgotten, he mentally face palmed. 

‘Oh. And is that what you want? A.... relationship? Dream asked, trying to sound uninterested. 

George shrugged, looking down at his phone again, 

‘i don’t know man, I guess.... it would be nice’ he said in a quiet voice. 

Dream nodded his head in answer, mind whirring. Silence stretched into the room until it was interrupted by Georges’ phone. 

George answered it immediately, nodding along to whoever was speaking, rolling his eyes at times. Then he jumped off the counter in surprise, 

‘Half an hour! What the hell bad, I don’t even have an outfit to wear.’ George shouted through the phone, before proceeding to run to his room. 

After about 10 minutes of crashing sounds coming from Georges room, he walked out into the corridor, looking sheepish. 

‘Dream? Can I borrow a shirt, I forgot to do laundry and I have nothing good to wear?’ 

Dream blinked and forced down the swell of interest at the concept of George wearing his clothes. George had a habit of picking up Dreams discarded hoodies around their shared dorm and putting them on when he couldn’t be bothered to find his own, Dream pretended to get annoyed by it. But this was different, this was George wearing his clothes, to look good, for his date. 

Dream raised an eyebrow, 

‘Not sure my clothes are gonna fit you George.’ 

George rolled his eyes, 

‘Nah it will, trust me, all your heights in your legs’ he said before proceeding to look Dream up and down, and then flush brightly. 

Dream raised an eyebrow, his mind internally screaming. 

‘Whatever you say man, I got a black shirt that’s too small for me anyways.’ Dream said before stumbling into his room going in to find the shirt- and hide the warmth spreading on his own face-. 

Once George was ready, he rushed out his room, Dream peered up from the sofa he was now lounging across. 

‘okay I gotta go now, look okay?’ he said, looking down at his outfit. 

He was dressed in Dreams black shirt, with dark jeans and dark vans, his hair slightly neater than the bedhead Dream had become accustomed to. Dream swallowed, looking back up and putting a smirk on his face. 

‘Yeah you look good man, you got this. Let me know if you want a ride home or need rescuing’ he mocked. 

George smirked back, reaching for the door, 

‘Thanks Dream, you're the best.’ 

The door shut behind him, leaving Dream in silence. 

He sighed and leaned back on the sofa sighing; he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He migrated from the sofa and into his room, then back to the television to put on some show that ended up being background noise. He then wondered back to his room to see if George had texted yet. While he was at his desk, he attempted the coding piece again, before slamming it shut in annoyance and flopping onto his bed. 

He repeated this process several times, his boredom growing stronger every second, he went to check his phone again, he quickly turned it on, ignoring the messages from Sapnap and Bad on the group chat discussing Georges date. George had left several messages. 

George 20:45 

Hey, on my way home now 

It was so awkward they asked if I wanted to get dessert and I said no and I left after 

She probably hates me now 

Idc it was supeeeeer boring anyway I don’t think she even let me speak 

Ugh dates suck 

Dream huffed a laugh down at his phone. He went and settled down on the sofa again with a tub of ice cream this time, feeling calmer; the room was dark now apart from the lit up tv in the back, displaying some random nature documentary. 

Dream 20:54 

Aha that sucks man 

Ice cream at home tho<3 

George 20:55 

😊 can always count on u<3 

Dream stared down at his phone for much longer than necessary before he heard George come in through the door. George smiled across to him and went straight over to flop down on the sofa by Dream. He sighed deeply and ran his hands though his hair, ruffling it up to its usual messy state, he looked tired. 

‘Sooo.... that bad huuh? Dream asked 

‘I mean it was ok at best, I guess. The food place was nice and all but the girl – Kacey I think- God she was dull. I mean if your gonna talk about yourself all night at least make it interesting. Anyway, I think I made it clear that it probably won't happen again, I mean she didn’t even ask for my number at the end-or maybe she was waiting for me to do it- ugh I don’t even know.’ 

Dream hummed in answer, scooping out more ice cream. 

‘I mean what did you expect from a date set up by Bad.’ 

‘true’ George laughed before snuggling into the blanket on the Sofa. 

Dream passed over the spoon and ice cream tub and George let out a content sigh. 

‘well at least you don’t have to go through that again’ dream muttered. 

‘that's what I thought, but Bad texted me saying, and I quote, ‘I've got more lined up George, don’t worry’.’ George grumbled. 

‘well that sounds ominous’ Dream laughed. 

But he felt his heart sink again, George would do this again and again till he found someone he liked. It probably wouldn’t be too hard. And then Dream would have to see them come to their dorm and would have to watch them with George. And then they would probably stay over, and Dream would have to see their face in the mornings. He was gonna kill Bad. 

George, oblivious to Dreams internal conflict, proceeded to snuggle down and lean onto Dream, letting out a yawn and resting his head on Dreams shoulder. 

‘sometimes I wish that dates felt like when me and you are together yknow? Like we could just skip the awkward and boring part and just have fun.’ George muttered, half falling asleep. 

Dream felt like screaming inside. Did George even listen to what he was saying, how was someone meant to interpret that? Dream felt his mind whirring, thinking about what George was insinuating. 

‘Yeah. If only’ he mumbled 

Dream looked down to figure out what George was thinking but he was already asleep on Dreams shoulder, his breath fluttering across Dreams neck. Dream stayed perfectly still. 

In the background the nature program flashed bright in the dark, showing two lions sleeping, cuddled together; Dream sat there in the dark thinking and wishing for things he couldn't have. 

***************************************************************** 

George woke up to the sound of the door closing; the sound echoed in the small apartment. He peered up, taking off the blanket that had been put on him, he realized he’d fallen asleep on the sofa last night. Sitting up he ran his hands through his hair groggily, thinking about last night's date. 

It hadn’t been a disaster per se, but it hadn’t been anything memorable. Kacey had seemed nice at first, but her words started to drag and they never really stopped, it felt like being at a really personal lecture – one that he couldn't wait to finish. George hoped she got the message after he practically ran out as soon as they finished, he assumed it was mutual, it's not like she’d even manage to learn anything about him anyway. Honestly, he spent most of the date waiting to get back home and chill with Dream, where they would watch movies or just go on their phones. 

Speaking of Dream, he realized he’d missed him leave for early classes this morning. He stretched out, still feeling half asleep, then got up to go find something to do. As he passed by Dreams room, he saw that he’d left his computer out and open; George was about to shut it closed for him when he saw a particular piece of code that he recognized from last year's classes, a particularly hard piece. 

With lack of anything better to do that morning, he sat down and started on it for dream leaving little tips on sticky notes as he did, he knew Dream stressed about this stuff. Dreams room was surprisingly tidy, with nothing left out to distract him on as he worked – a huge contrast to the bomb site George had waiting for him in his room. 

Before he knew it almost an hour had passed; George had lost all sense of time while working on the coding, with nothing but the sound of distant chatter from his outside window. Sighing and leaning back he checked his phone. 

Bad 11:14am 

George u got another date on Saturday with this girl Jade, shes cute trust me 

Oh, also it's at an ice-skating rink so make sure u can skate!!! 

Have fun u muffin<3 

George groaned out loud. No, he couldn’t skate, which meant he was probably going to embarrass himself before the date even began. He could try practice, but he didn’t particularly want to go skating alone. He could ask Dream he supposed, Dream probably knew how to skate, he was good at most things, he had the athletic build for it too. 

He got out his phone, 

George 11:24 

Hey dream 

Wanna go ice skating with me???? 

I need practice for a date 

pls 

He sat back and shivered, cursing the dorms lack of heating. Without thinking he put on one of the hoodies slumped on Dreams chair, he liked Dreams hoodies better anyway- they were big and smelt fresh – like pinecones or something. He smiled to himself and then resolved to go shower and then finally do some of his own work too. 

*************************************************************** 

Dream slumped into the apartment as he got back from classes, feeling thoroughly drained. He felt snappy and on edge after little to no sleep last night; that added on to a particular piece of coding he had yet to do. His teacher had given him an extension after Dreams claims of having a lot of work to do, but he hadn’t liked to ask for help, especially considering most looked towards him to maintain the top scores of the class. 

He was still avoiding responding to George’s message, he didn’t particularly feel like helping George practice to impress his date and he didn’t particularly feel like trying to figure out the reason why. 

The apartment was quiet apart from the steady sound of the shower running, at least George was already awake. He slugged into his room, already decided that he’d tell George he was too busy with class work to help him practice. 

He slumped down in his chair, getting out his phone, he debated texting back the guy at the coffee shop he’d seen this morning – the guy had flirted with him subtly before writing his number on Dreams cup. He didn’t know why it felt like such a big step, his friends knew he was bi and were fine with it – George had been especially supportive- and he’d made out with guys before, but something about going on a date with a guy scared him. He was used to being confident with girls he went out with, but he wasn’t sure it’d be the same with a guy. 

He also absentmindedly wondered what George would think about it- would he get weird if Dream actually started dating a guy? Would he get jealous if Dream started spending more time with the guy? It was doubtful that would happen – Dream always had time for George. 

Dream debated for several seconds longer before deciding not too- he didn’t have time to date anyway, with hanging out with his friends and classes, he was already busy enough. He put his phone away, looking down at his desk- that was now covered with sticky notes. 

Dream blinked, George had written little messages all over them, giving Dream tips with his coding – they were signed off with little smiley faces or hearts or exclamation points- Dream looked up at his laptop and saw that George had done the coding section for him too. He smiled to himself, a warm feeling spreading through him. 

He turned and saw George leaning in the door way, smiling, 

‘George did you seriously do all this for me?’ Dream asked, surprised. 

‘yeah - I knew you were stressing about it and I already learnt that stuff last year it no biggie’ George shrugged. 

‘Dude, thank you so many man, I've been dreading that shit all day’ Dream smiled, feeling warm again. 

‘s’all good as long as you’re not stressing’ George smiled looking away. 

Dream smiled again despite himself, Georges hair was still wet dripping onto the hoodie he was wearing- Dreams hoodie to be precise, his face was still flushed from the shower. 

‘So ice skating?’ George asked at the same time Dream said, ‘Is that my hoodie?’ 

George shrugged sheepishly, 

‘nope, definitely not, this is just my favorite hoodie’ he grinned 

Dream raised an eyebrow mockingly while he deliberated what to say about ice skating. It wouldn’t be that bad, and it's not like Georges date would be there, and George had just done all his homework for him without even being asked by Dream. 

While he was thinking, George pulled up the coffee cup from Dreams desk – the one with the number on it- Dream attempted to grab it off him but George was too quick. 

George looked at the cup, a frown forming on his face and then just as quickly being replaced by a smirk- so quick that Dream wondered if he’d even seen it at all. 

‘ooooh Dream you got a hot date or something?’ George asked mockingly 

Dream laughed, grabbing the cup of him and throwing it in the trash, 

‘no dummy I got an ice-skating date with you remember' he mocked back. 

George flushed, his eyes going wide before he realized what Dream was referring to, 

‘ah- how could I forget’ he half smirked, ‘I booked it for tonight by the way’ he said after. 

Dream frowned, ‘Already? How did you know I would be coming’ he asked. 

George was silent for a moment before smirked, looking up at Dream 

‘Don’t know guess you’re just predictable,’ 

Dream attempted a scowl before it turned into a grin too. 

‘Tonight, it is then.’ 

************************************************************** 

George cursed the person who invented ice skating. 

Who decided it was a good idea to put blades underneath shoes and then skate on rock solid ice anyway? George could hardly walk properly – let alone skate, at high speeds on it. It was humiliating. 

Dream however seemed to be having the time of his life watching George cling to the barrier for dear life, he was wheezing uncontrollably, people were even starting to give them funny looks. 

‘Dream!’ George hissed, ‘This is NOT funny!’ 

‘I'm sorry I just- can't- right- now' Dream got out in wheezes, he was bent over laughing at this point. 

George tried to scowl, but he couldn’t help his own laugh forming too. Before they knew it they were both hunched over laughing, trying to catch their breath. 

Eventually they both stopped laughing and George wiped his eyes before he then attempted to skate again away from the barrier, he fumbled quickly and grabbed onto Dreams hand in panic. Dreams eyes widened before grinning again and helping George steady himself. George grabbed his other hand onto the barrier in fear. 

Dream laughed again, ‘C’mon George you gotta let go of the barrier at some point.’ 

George shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, ‘Nope, definitely not. No way. If I let go, I will most likely die and that would be so embarrassing.’ 

Dream wheezed again, ‘George c’mon you got this, look I'll hold your hand to keep you steady, okay? 

George shook his head again, 

‘George, c’mon look at me, you trust me right? I won’t let you fall’ Dream said, his words more serious despite his smirk. 

George looked up into his eyes and held it for a few seconds, communicating silently. 

‘Fine. Let's do this’ he said. 

Dream was a surprisingly good teacher, he had George learning how to skate in no time, sure George still looked like Bambi on ice, and was still holding Dreams hands, but hey it was better than nothing. 

For what seemed like hours they skated along the ice together, George seemingly getting more confident with every lap they did. His breath came out in cold puffs in the cool arena, but Dreams hand felt hot against his, he couldn’t say he hated the feeling, and he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He felt like flying. 

That was until Dream then went to let go of Georges hand to let him try skate on his own. George in a panic, fumbled and reached out to grab Dreams hand again as he fell. They both went falling. 

George went crashing to the floor and Dream a sprawled mess on top of him. Dream quickly leaned up, pushing up on his hands, now either side of Georges head. George looked up in a daze, his face suddenly very close to Dreams- he felt his face flush as he felt Dreams breath on his own. 

He saw Dreams own eyes go wide as he looked down at George, the air between them felt charged, he looked down at dreams lips- slightly parted. He wondered what Dream was feeling, and he wondered why he suddenly felt so flustered, like the oxygen had suddenly left his brain and he couldn’t quite think straight. 

‘So much for not letting me fall’ he whispered out, the words catching in the small space between them. 

Dream, as if cut from a trance, suddenly brought his eyes up to George and pushed up, a small flush of his own forming. He got up, brushing himself off and offered George a hand too. The silence between them felt thick until Dream then grinned again. 

‘Well I think that summarizes my wonderful teaching lessons for today.’ he smirked. 

George spluttered in protest, a scowl forming, before Dream cut him off and grabbed his hand, helping him skate off the ice. 

‘I hate you’ George muttered. 

‘ahh you love me really George’ Dream smiled 

George didn’t bother denying it. 

*********************************************************** 

George sat on the kitchen counter tapping his feet against it. He felt like a tightly winded ball of anxiety. He hated waiting; it usually led him to overthink every second of his life. Sometimes he found himself just zoning out of himself completely, his thoughts sky rocketing, pinging off the walls of his mind while he sat there perfectly still. Other times he sat there tapping his feet or biting his nails as an attempt to dispel his thoughts. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that moment on the ice rink, he felt like there was something more to the moment, the solution felt just out of reach, he just couldn’t quite sort out his feelings. 

He felt uneasy for the date too, he always felt like he messed it up. It was always easy to blame the failures in the date than admit that maybe he just wasn’t dateable. He hated the way his words seemed to fumble over one another, how his laughter always felt too forced. 

There weren’t many people in his life who George could confidently say knew him well. Dream probably knew him best, he knew every side of him, they were like two ends of a magnet; always pulling and pushing, they knew each other so well it came easy. 

There were times recently when George felt he was missing something, like he was only seeing a small section of the picture. It made him uneasy, Dream was Georges constant, George could always count on Dream to be there. It was almost like a string had attached between them; George couldn’t imagine not being where Dream was. 

‘George?’ Dreams voice cut through his thoughts. 

George looked up to see Dream out of the shower, sweats on and towel wrapped round his shoulders – his shirtless shoulders. Dreams wet hair dripped onto his face, he was frowning, staring at George. George felt his face warm and he stopped his legs swinging and the tapping from his fingers. 

‘Hey, George, you okay? You don’t look so good, you stressed about the date?’ Dream asked, concerned. 

George looked away, cursing how Dream could read him, he shrugged, 

‘I don’t know man, just nervous I guess its just I-’, George couldn’t quite get the words out, he felt suddenly vulnerable, despite Dream being the one half dressed. Dream silently waited for him to finish, always patient for George. 

George shrugged again, ‘I don’t know, it's just what if she doesn’t like me, or I make a fool of myself, or if she thinks I'm annoying or I make it awkward or -’ he started rambling. 

‘Hey George listen-’ Dream cut him off, his hands going to either side of George's shoulder, their faces aligned for once as George was sat on the counter. 

‘If she doesn’t like you then that’s on her, if she doesn’t like you the second you walk in and pull one of your goofy grins, then it's her loss. Don’t ever think you’re worth any less just because someone doesn’t think you’re worth it. Okay George? Dream spoke out. 

George swallowed and looked up, fumbling to find the words to say just how much Dreams words meant to him. 

Dream, seeing Georges struggle, gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, 

‘It’s gonna go great George, trust me.’ 

George gave a smile back, not quite understanding why Dreams smile didn’t quite look right. He was about to speak up to ask but his phone pinged next to him. They both looked down and saw jades message telling George she was on her way to the rink. 

Dream coughed and took his hands off George’s shoulder, 

‘Well, you better go off then, good luck’ he said, not looking at George. 

George hopped off, grabbing his keys and heading for the door, turning round to Dream before he left, 

‘Thanks Dream, really, you always know what to say.’ George smiled. 

Dream smiled that tight smile again and nodded in goodbye. 

George shut the door behind him, walking into the silent stairway, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut. 

************************************************************* 

Dream felt like he was going crazy, George had been gone less than 5 minutes and he was already walking laps round their apartment, trying to find something to do. Every time he sat down, he felt his mind going back to the moment between him and George at the ice rink. George’s flushed face, their mingled breath. 

He pulled at his hair to attempt to clear his thoughts. What was happening to him? Why did he suddenly feel so nervous at the thought of George on his date? 

He wanted to know what George was doing. If he was laughing, if he fumbled for words when he met his date. Did he think she was funny? Did he blush when they looked at each other? Was he holding her hand on the rink? Did his heart speed up when she smiled at him? He wanted to know everything, yet he didn’t quite want the answers. 

For what felt like hours he sat there, thinking, wondering, wishing. Nothing helped, he still felt sick. He decided to text Sapnap to see if he would play Minecraft with him. 

Dream 6:25 

Hey man u up to play? 

I’m bored 

George is at his date 

Within the next minute sapnap had responded, 

Sapnap 6:25 

Yeah dude let’s play now 

Omg fill me in about gogys dates 

Dream stared down at the last message, already regretting his decision, he didn’t particularly feel like talking about george’s dates, that was probably the last thing he wanted to do. He logged onto his computer anyway. Clicking onto discord where sapnap was calling him. 

‘Dreaaaaammm, what’s up man?? Hows it goin??’ Sapnaps voice rang through. 

‘Hey dude, nothin much just bored.’ Dream answered 

‘wow so i’m you’re second choice now your boyfriends gone?’ sapnap mocked 

Dream laughed out, ‘whatever you say man’ 

‘yeah so anyway, how’s gogys dates going? I gotta say i’m surprised, I didn’t really think he’d go through with it’ 

‘Neither did I’ Dream answered quietly 

Sapnap was quiet for a moment before responding, ‘Yeah this all must suck for you man’ 

Dream frowned, ‘what?’ 

‘You know George going on all these dates, can’t be easy.” He responded 

“why would I care what George does” Dream countered 

The air felt charged, Dream started to tense up at his obvious lie. 

‘Dude, I know you like him’ Sapnap replied, like it was no big deal 

Dream was silent for a long moment, he felt his heart beating, it wasn’t something he’d even come to terms with himself, and here Sapnap was stating it like it was the most mundane thing to talk about. Dream wasn’t sure wether to deny it or pour his guts out to Sapnap, both seemed like equally bad ideas. 

Once the silence stretched out too long, Sapnap responded, 

‘It’s cool if you don’t wanna talk about it man, we can just play Minecraft, just know that i’m here if you wanna talk or something.’ 

Dream gave a small smile, chest untightening 

‘thanks man but yeah let’s just play Minecraft tonight’ he finally responded. 

And just like that, things were easy again. Dream felt lighter than he had for a while and he let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. They proceeded to play for hours, chatting and screaming while playing bed-wars, his worries temporarily forgotten. 

After a while Sapnap had to go off, claiming Bad was forcing him to help him make dinner and that he would end up cooking rat soon if Bad kept asking. Dream laughed and debated whether he should make tea for George too or if he’d had it at his date. 

He glanced down at his phone and saw that George had sent a message a few minutes ago, 

George. 8:37 

On my way home now 

I picked up pizza if u want some? 

Dream glanced down at his phone, pizza seemed good right now. He silently wondered how the date had gone, George hadn’t sent him any messages complaining, which suggested it went well. Dream felt his heart sink. 

Dream 8:41 

Yeah pizza sounds good. 

****************************************************************** 

The date had gone surprisingly well, depending how you looked at it. 

He and Jade had immediately hit it off, but not in the terms of sparks flying or heated looks, it was more like meeting a close friend you hadn’t seen in a while. Towards the end of the date Jade had offered that they keep seeing each other, but as friends instead. And George was fine with that, he’d been deliberating the same idea before she’d asked. 

And so they’d spent the whole time talking about just about everything, from classes to childhood to first crushes. George felt like they knew each other so well already. 

He spent a large portion talking about Dream and how they’d met, Jade had joked that Dream should be the one he was on the date with, George had blushed, and Jade had grinned. After the ‘date’ they’d decided to meet up again and text, Jade had sworn she had to meet Dream later too. 

George came back from the ice rink surprisingly happy, he ordered a pick up pizza at their local place and took the bus back. He gazed out the bus window, watching the way the streetlights glinted in the dark. He stared at the condensation on the bus window and felt himself smile, ready to get back and eat pizza on the sofa with Dream. 

He wondered what Dream would think of all this? He’d probably tease that George had been friend zoned; George could picture Dream wheezing on the sofa, unable to stop laughing. He felt his own smile pull wider at the thought. 

Once he got through the front door with the pizza, he went straight through to flop down next to where Dream was lounging on the Couch. He felt Dreams eyes look him over, taking him in. He opened the pizza up grinning, 

“bonapettitte!’ 

Dream smiled back and took a piece; chicken and mushroom, Dreams favorite. Dream seemed quieter tonight, more withdrawn; but George was used to it at times and he didn’t mind it. 

A comfortable silence stretched over them as they both ate, just happy to be in each other’s presence. Then Dream finally looked up, his eyes searching like he wanted to ask something. His mouth opened to speak then closed again, he then frowned and finally asked, 

“so, how did the date go then?’ 

‘I mean pretty good in the end, Jade is like super nice and everything, she kinda reminds me of Sapnap.’ George started to say, he swore he saw Dreams smile slip before it was quickly replaced by a laugh. 

‘Dude you should’ve said if you wanted to date sapnap, he’s single you know.’ 

George rolled his eyes, grinning 

‘I think i’d rather die thanks’ 

George started absentmindedly trailing a circle just above Dreams ankle as he spoke, 

‘anyway after the date me and Jade just decided to stay friends.’ He said 

‘oh… um why?’ Dream asked quietly 

“oh you know… we didn’t really um,” 

George continued to trace Dreams ankle, trying to figure out how to explain it. As he tried to search for a word to describe it; his gaze flickered to Dream for a second, thinking back to their own moment on the ice. George looked away and quickly withdrew his hands, folding his arms. 

‘Click’ George said finally, finishing his train of thought, ‘We didn’t really click’ 

Dreams expression was oddly unreadable, the light from the TV painting shadows on their faces in the dark. Dreams green eyes seemed to glow, staring back at George. It felt like hours passed between them before Dream finally got up claiming he was too tired and needed sleep. George nodded him off, claiming he was gonna sleep soon too. 

George stared down at the empty space on the Sofa next to him, suddenly feeling wide awake. In the background he could hear the soft patters from Dream getting ready for bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. 

Slowly he took out his phone, swiping onto Jades number 

George 11:56pm 

I think I might like Dream


	2. Oh no i hope i don’t fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George continue on; but they both know something is different between them; cue the coffee dates, movie nights and dancing in the club !! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like, also sorry if theres any mistakes i edit and beta myself :)   
> enjoy!! and hope ur all having a great day<33

Dream flopped onto his bed, feeling exhausted already, his constant supply of work had kept him busy from his intruding thoughts, but it had left him feeling completely drained. Even George had been scarcely quiet this week; classes were drilling into them both. 

About a week had passed since George’s last date. He’d hoped that bad would have given up by now but he’d been wrong, Bad had arranged George a café meet-up with some new girl this morning. So here Dream was laying in his empty dorm, regretting all his life choices. 

Dream decided to entertain himself picturing how George’s date was currently going. Maybe the girl was boring and George found himself yawning. Maybe she ordered coffee for him and George politely accepted despite never drinking coffee and hating the taste. Maybe she preferred dogs over cats and George was silently Judging her. Maybe, maybe, maybe. 

He felt himself staring up at the wall, maybe he was going insane. 

Before he could start talking to himself he glanced down at his phone; surprisingly, George had left several messages, 

George 10:39 am 

She isn’t here yet 

i’m so bored 

George 10:59 

I think i’ve been stood up 

Wtfffffff 

The waitresses are looking at me like i’m pathetic 

I don’t think I will come back from this 

Save me Dream 

Rip to meeee 

Dream frowned down at his phone, who would stand George up? Before he knew it he felt himself already walking out the door, on his way to go save george from public humiliation. Or something like that. 

Dream 11:05 

Omw 

George 11:05 

What???????? 

Dream?????? 

Dream rushed down the campus streets, he quickly tried to smooth out his bed head before he reached the café. He didn’t even know why he was going, George hadn’t asked and he probably didn’t need Dream to come. But Dream was bored and he was hungry anyway so what was the harm? 

As he reached the café he spotted George through the windows immediately, it looked like he was about 5 seconds from sprinting out the place. 

He looked up and grinned in surprise as soon as he saw Dream walk in towards him, 

“Dream! I didn’t realize you were actually gonna come!” 

“Of course George, you can always count on me to save you from public humiliation” he laughed 

George rolled his eyes still grinning, 

“what would I do without you” he mocked 

“you’d probably be dead at this point” he smirked. 

Just as he was about to respond, a waitress cut in, 

“ahh so I see you didn’t get stood up”, the guy laughed, 

Dream looked up and felt his eyes go wide, it was the same guy who’s number he got a couple weeks ago, he tried to look away but the guy had already turned to him, spotting him immediately. 

“ahhh and now I see why I never got a call back” he laughed lightheartedly 

Dream felt his face warm at the insinuation that he was on a date with George, but couldn’t bring himself to deny it. In front of him, George was frowning, clearly confused. 

“aha yeah sorry about that” Dream tried to reply 

“no hard feelings man, i’m just happy to see this guy didn’t get stood up, it was getting kind of sad” the guy laughed 

George- temporarily forgetting the previous conversation- rolled his eyes laughing, 

“yep my knight in shining armor finally arrived.” 

“aha and a cute knight too!” the guy replied, looking at Dream again. 

As soon as the guy left again George turned his head on Dream, eyes questioning 

“Was that guy just flirting with you?” George asked, eyebrows raised. 

Dream choked on a laugh, “No George don’t worry, i’m all yours.” 

He saw George flush and look away, smiling; now that was interesting.. 

*************************************************************** 

After their breakfast at the café, they both went separate ways to their classes. Dream felt himself still smiling from the morning's events, not even the homework set could damper his mood. He caught himself getting odd lucks from the people around him who were used to his morning slumps and tired looks. 

Once his classes finally ended; he went by the store to grab some ice cream and snacks, for the movie night they had planned tonight. Without even thinking he grabbed George’s favorite snacks- he told himself it was because he wanted them too. 

Things between him and George seemed good again after their slight weirdness, he was looking forward to Sap and Bad coming over too, it felt like ages since they’d all hung out together. 

With a smile on his face, he checked down on his phone while he walked back to the dorm. 

The GANGGGG 

Sapnap 

Dreammmm where tf r u???? 

We r all here already 

George 

Dreammmmmmmm 

Sapnap 

We have decided on horror movies tonight by the way 

George 

No we literally haven’t 

Sapnap 

We have gogys just being a pusssssyyyy 

Bad 

Language!! 

Sapnap 

Fuck 

Dream laughed to himself as he read the group chat, already looking forward to tonight. 

By the time he got there and settled down with the snacks, Sapnap had already got the movie ready to play, he’d turned the lights off and Dream could see his grin lit up by the tv screen. 

“Dream you get to sit next to gogy, we’re watching the ring by the way.” 

“I can't believe you’re actually putting me through this” George complained 

“What you gonna cry?” Sapnap mocked 

“Don’t worry George I'll hold your hand” Dream laughed 

He saw George smile and look away, 

“whatever” he muttered 

Sapnap and Bad had sprawled out across the larger sofa, which left Dream and George to squash up on the smaller one. As he settled in, he was suddenly aware of how his whole body was pushed up against Georges, he looked up at him and George smiled up at him, offering the other half of the blanket. 

He swallowed and look away, only to find Sapnap watching them grinning, giving Dream a conspiratorial wink. Dream felt himself flush and was instantly grateful for the darkness of the room. 

George ended up being more entertaining than the actual movie and Dream felt himself watching George; his furrowed brows at the buildup, the way he bit his lip to try hide his flinches at the jump scares. At one point he grabbed for Dreams hand instinctively and then forgot to let go, Dream didn’t bother reminding him. 

As the hours passed, they watched a couple more horror movies- chucky and the ring 2- much to Georges disappointment. Once they finished, they all chatted for a while before heading home, Sapnap promising to make this a weekly thing so he could scare George more. 

Once George and Dream had finished cleaning up in silence, they sat on the dark countertop finishing off the last remains of the ice cream. They sat in comfortable silence, but George still seemed on edge from the movie, Dream was about to say something when the phone suddenly cut through the silence. 

George’s eyes went wide and he jumped up, hesitantly picking up the phone; even Dream felt himself hold in a breath- maybe horror movies weren’t the best option at night. 

“H-hello?” George hesitantly asked 

George was quiet for a moment, fear lining his face but he suddenly frowned. 

“Sapnap?” he asked. 

“What the fuck!? Sapnap you are the world's biggest dick you know! No, I wasn’t scared you dumbass!” George practically screamed. 

Dream felt himself wheezing at it, and caught George giving him a scowl before laughing too. They all spent a good 5 minutes wheezing uncontrollably, Sapnaps laughter ringing through the phone. They then all proceeded to head off to bed, too tired to stay awake. 

Once Dream was In bed, he felt wide awake. He wondered what George was doing next door. 

“Dream?” a voice whispered 

Dream whipped his head around to see Georges silhouette leaning in the doorway, a blanket draped around him. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. 

“I can’t sleep in my room, keep thinking of the movie.” he said hesitantly 

Dream raised his eyebrows, throat going dry. He knew it was best if he just sent George back to his own room, it did him no good to fuel his feelings towards George. 

“Come sleep in here then, my beds big enough” he replied, like the world's biggest moron. 

George grinned and made his way over to the empty side of Dreams bed, snuggling in next to Dream. He lay there on the pillow, making himself comfy while Dream silently watched. 

“wow your beds comfy Dream” George laughed 

Dream hummed in answer, still at a loss for words 

“I should sleep in here more often” he laughed, obviously sleep deprived. 

Dream almost choked on his own spit at that, quickly turning to look at the ceiling in an attempt to dispel the swell of warmth that creeped through him at the words. 

“I’d sleep in here every night if you let me” he breathed out. 

Dream turned his head to look at George, eyes wide; but George was already asleep, breathing softly onto the pillow. 

Dream turned his head back to the ceiling, staring up in the dark, trying to slow his heart down. He was suddenly very aware of the warm sleeping body next to him, which was already unconsciously huddling closer into Dream. 

He’s your friend. He’s your friend. He’s your friend. 

************************************************************** 

Dream didn’t know how he’d got roped into this, sometimes his own stupidity when it came to George astounded him. 

The past week, it felt like every time he turned round, George was on his phone texting, brows furrowed and fingers typing furiously. Dream knew he was texting Jade, but George was suspiciously secretive about it, always leaning away or covering his phone. 

Dream didn’t count himself as a jealous guy, but he felt himself getting crazier as the week went on, what did they even talk about? Was he jealous that George was talking to her more or that they looked more than friends? 

Georges phone would ping and George would jump up swiping the phone away without a second thought. Dream would grind his teeth and look away, he had no right to get so riled up over who George texted. 

But when George announced that he was going to a club with Jade, Dream felt himself cave in; grasping at straws he suggested that they should all go to the club, so they could all meet Jade. 

George had seemed uncertain but eventually gave in and texted Bad and Sapnap about it too. 

And that’s how Dream had ended up here, under the strobe lights and pounding music with his friends. 

Dream looked over at George who was gazing across at the club, he was dressed head to toe in black clothing, hair slightly ruffled; Jade had even lined his eyes with black before they got there- which Dream couldn’t find himself to be annoyed about as George looked over to him with those deep brown eyes. Dream had to look away. 

They sat down at a table for a while; Jade introducing herself to the rest of the group. Dream felt slightly guilty for his previous dislike to her, George was right, she was like Sapnap with her mischievous grins and contagious laugh. 

Bad had brought back drinks too and before they knew it they were all buzzed and laughing round the table, sharing stories and jokes. Dream felt his eyes going to George despite himself and at times he found Jade watching him, eyes calculating. 

After a while, Jade suggested they danced, which to his surprise the rest of the group agreed with 

“Dance.” he repeated, disbelieving. 

“Yeah c’mon Dream it’ll be funny” George laughed, leaning forward onto the table. He always seemed to fill up all the empty space in a room, just by exisiting. 

“funny,” Dream echoed. It sounded more like ‘funeral’. Specifically, his funeral. He could already picture what George would look like, dancing under the lights. Maybe he should make a will up and write his letters, just in case. No scratch that, he wanted a cremation. 

“c’mon Dream, I'll even dance with you”, George continued. 

Yes, cremation was a much better option. No more physical form. No feelings. Just a few handfuls of ash. 

Before he knew it, the whole group was dragging him onto the floor and George took his hand, leading him to the middle. 

Dream wasn’t terrible at dancing, in fact he had took a few dance lessons in his earlier years to help with his football. But when George was put into the equation, he couldn’t quite predict what he would do. 

Despite his worries, they both found the beat quite easily, as the strobe lights flooded down, and the music pumped through the alcohol flooding through him. With George Infront of him, looking sweaty, flushed and buzzed; Dream couldn’t think of single reason why he shouldn’t be doing this. 

After a good few songs, they had instinctively drawn closer, Georges arms stretched over Dreams shoulders. Dream could feel Georges breath on his skin, could feel the warmth of his body next to his. He felt like he was in a trance, the music blaring distantly. 

He looked down to see George staring up at him, lips pulled up in a soft smile, Dream caught his breath catch as George seemed to lean closer, inches from his face. He blinked down as Georges eyes flickered to his lips then back to Dream, looking up through black rimmed eyes. 

Dream felt himself lean in too, their foreheads touching as they breathed each other in. Dream couldn’t think straight, he felt intoxicated in an entirely different way, like he couldn’t quite come up for air. 

“Dream” George breathed into the space between them, little more than a whisper. 

They both leaned in further, Dream felt the barest brush of Georges lips on his, his breath fluttering across, before he could bridge the gap properly, he felt someone push into the side of him, swaying with the music. 

Then just as suddenly he felt Georges warmth disperse away from him, the music seemed to fill back in, breaking him from his trance. When he looked back at George, he was looking away into the crowd. As he instinctively went to draw George back in, he suddenly felt a presence beside him. 

“Dreamm, can I steal George away for a dance?” Jade said next to them 

Dream felt a possessiveness rise inside him, then pushed it down just as quickly, looking to George. George, still not looking at Dream, shrugged and nodded. 

“Sure I'll leave you to it, I’ll get some more drinks”, Dream muttered, walking away. He touched his fingers to his lips as he did, wondering if he’d imagined the whole thing. 

He then proceeded to sit at the bar, watching George and Jade dance while he sipped on his drink, too bitter to go back down there and keep dancing. After a while he got chatting to the guy next to him, who was not so subtlety flirting with him. 

Dream, considered the guy, he was quite good looking, in a generic I know I'm hot kind of way. The guy caught him staring and grinned. 

“So I'm guessing you’re not with that other guy then” the guy laughed 

Dream smiled tightly, wondering how the guy had noticed him and George, 

“nope, nothing going on there” he said almost bitterly 

The guy at the bar raised his eyebrow at Dreams tone before smirking again, 

“I can help you make him jealous if you want” 

“Idon’t want you to make him jealous, not that he even would be,” Dream replied 

“don't you?” the guy said, nodding over to where George and Jade were. 

They were close on the dance-floor and George had his hands around her neck, leaning up to whisper something in her ear. Dream felt the alcohol rise up in his veins, continuing to stare as George held onto her dancing, laughing. 

Distantly he knew it was a bad idea, he was drunk and confused. He wanted to be back on the floor with George, their breath mingled together, he didn’t want to watch George with her, he didn’t want to feel this bitter jealously rising up. 

Looking away, he stared back at the guy who was watching him closely still. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed the guy, the guy pulled his hands up to his hair and Dream lost himself in it. 

But, in his mind, he pictured brown hair and brown eyes, he imagined Georges soft breath and flushed cheeks. He relished in it for a bit, but then started pulling away. The guy looked up startled. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be doing this” he said, out of breath 

“Hey, it's all good man I get it.” the guy answered 

They both looked back to the dance floor and Dreams eyes searched for familiar brown hair. He could spot George anywhere, but he couldn’t see him.. He looked over again and then stood up quickly, legs shaky. 

George wasn’t there. 

************************************************************* 

George couldn’t think straight as he watched Dreams retreating figure on the Dance floor. He could still feel Dreams breath on his lips, barley there. His whole body felt flushed, his heart beating fast. 

“George! I was watching you both then, why didn’t you kiss him?” Jade gushed out as she danced next to him. 

George stood, breathless in the middle of the floor, 

“i don’t know! I panicked? I don’t even know if he wanted me to!” he hissed out 

Jade grabbed his arms and put it round her neck to keep him in rhythm with the dance while they talked, 

“George listen to me, I am a very good judge of character, and that man right there, likes you, a lot!” 

George looked back into her eyes, still uncertain, 

“George, trust me okay? You were planning on telling him how you felt soon anyway right?” She said, and George nodded along, 

“Well tell him now okay! Tell him that you loooovvvveeee him” she laughed 

George felt himself laughing too, 

“fine, fine, let's dance some more and then I'll talk to him.” 

George would probably regret this decision when the morning came, but here in the club, with confidence running through him and alcohol fuzzing his brain, he couldn’t think of a single reason why. 

After quite a few more songs, George whispered up to Jades ear, 

“I’m gonna go sit with Dream now, don’t watch, you’ll make me nervous” he grinned 

She tipped her head back and laughed, 

“you got this George, go get your man!” 

George smiled back and made his way to the bar, only to be stopped in his tracks when he looked up. 

Dream was kissing someone. 

His hands were tangled up in someone's hair, where they were both caught up in each other, taking no notice to the other club spectators. George blinked, his body frozen. 

He distantly thought back to their moment on the dance floor, Georges hesitant lips, the charged air between their mouths, the way they’d both pulled back just as suddenly. George felt like a fool. 

Dream kissed the guy like there was nothing stopping him, he tangled his arms in his hair with no hesitancy, like it was all he wanted to be doing. 

George felt tears prick up in his eyes as he waited for Dream to turn round, to smile and tell George this was all some joke. He waited for Dream to whisper in his ear and tell him that all he saw was George. But Dream never turned round, and George turned away. 

The club music blasted over him, the lights too bright, he looked around to see if anyone was watching, he felt utterly humiliated. 

Without thinking he ran for the closest exit, feeling tears well up. outside the club it was raining; George continued running down the dark street, as far away from the club as he could get. 

He kept running, ignoring the burning feeling in his legs. He could still picture Dreams face flashing through his mind. He had been so sure, so sure that there was a chance Dream liked him back. He felt like a fool. He relished the burn of his lungs that masked the sinking feeling seeping through him. 

Eventually he stopped on an empty bench, the area was deserted and quiet. The rain continued to run down George, fusing with his tears. In the distance, the sounds of passing cars cut through the sound of the rain. George looked up bitterly into the dark, trying to figure out how he got here. 

He was alone and wet in a deserted park bench, he felt drained and pathetic. He tried to wipe his tears back but they wouldn’t stop coming, eventually he just stopped trying completely, letting them drop off his face with the rain. 

Once the cold started to seep in, he looked down at his phone to see several missed calls from everyone, with several messages. He ignored them all and went to Jades contact 

George 11:58pm 

I’m okay, just felt a little sick. Can u just tell the others that I'm staying at yours tonight, I’m omw there now. 

George didn’t bother to check the response before he put his phone away, wiping off the rain from it. Then slowly he got up, feeling thoroughly drenched. He then began the slow walk to Jades house. 

The tears stopped running eventually but the rain continued to pour. 

**********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hoped you liked - sorry for the delay i’ve just been busy, but I’ve started to write the next chapter ;)  
> pls leave kudos and comments they really make my day <33


	3. You can’t avoid me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is avoiding Dream after the events at the club. Dream is confused by George’s obvious avoiding of him and George is unwilling to let himself hope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and the last chapter is up!!! i really hope u guys like this!! Get ready for the angst and who knows mabye these two will actually COMMUNICATE!! 
> 
> (it took a little longer than i thought to finish cos i got tested postive with COVID recently - don’t worry i’m fine tho!! - but stay safe u guys<33 )
> 
> Anyways i listened to this playlist to get me in the feels https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2eoKSyX7w6zjSyIAotG7B0?si=frrOcD8fRiKEGOlK2fLYlw

George’s days blurred together.  From classes and running and working; he felt endlessly exhausted.  He hardly even saw  he friends that week, he didn’t think they’d noticed, but George had. 

He wasn’t avoiding them, not in theory. It’s just  every time he saw their faces he was reminded of that night at the club. That night where he’d let his foolish hopes get ahead of him.  He couldn’t look them in the eye without feeling  a sharp pain in him. It felt like shame and regret and bitterness all mixed in one. He hated it.

It was currently 7:54am, he hadn’t slept much that night, spending it tossing and turning.  He knew Dream would be awake soon for classes so he started putting his running shoes on, tiptoeing around the house and sneaking through the door.

He wasn’t avoiding Dream, he just didn’t want to wake him. He wasn’t avoiding Dream, he just wanted to get some more exercise in as the mornings got darker.

As he stepped out their apartment, he felt the cold hit him, his breath coming out in swirling  clouds, lit up by the streetlights in the early hours of the dark morning. Music already in, he set off down the familiar pavements , relishing the way his muscles started to burn. 

Despite feeling endlessly tired, he found he rather liked the way running seemed to empty his mind. While he focused on the rhythmic  feel of his breath and his feet on the pavement, he found his worries all seemed to dissipate, and suddenly  it was like he was endlessly calmer.

Still, at the back of his mind, he never really stopped thinking about Dream, and how it had gone so terribly wrong. He had found himself replaying  the events between them at night, wondering how he had read it so wrong.

If he was being honest with himself, it hurt. But  he was never one to enjoy putting his feelings out there. He had already made himself vulnerable enough. He could tell jade hadn’ t really  believed his half assed excuses, but she didn’t push.

As for Dream, he knew Dream didn’t buy his excuses, he could always tell.

He  ran until he couldn’t breathe , but he never stopped hurting. 

As he got in, Dream was waiting by the counter , a frown on his face until he looked up and saw George.

George’s heart lurched, D ream looked terrible, with bags under his eyes. He looked away.

“Oh hey Dream, Haven’t you got classes now?” He  got out, while walking past to get water from the kitchen.

Dream frowned again, trying to look at him.

“um yea in like 5 minutes, why ?” He asked

George  still couldn’t meet his eyes,

“Oh no reason, just wouldn’t want you to be late” 

“George-“ Dream started before stopping, then  frowning again.

“Look, um George are you ok man? You’ve been going on runs a lot recently, and you look terrible , plus , I feel like you’re avoiding me or something?” He got out .

George felt his heart sink again, guilt welling up in him 

“ Nah man i’ve just been pretty swamped with work lately and the running helps me destress okay , but you’re right I do look like shit” He half laughed

But as he looked up Dream still didn’t look convinced.

So he looked him in the eye and said,

“Dream c’mon i’d never avoid you, okay? I know i’ve been distant lately but I swear i’m just busy okay.”  He hoped Dream believed it.

Dreams  eyes softened immediately , but he still didn’t look convinced.

“Okay man, I was just worried about you that’s all,  look Sapnap wants to meet up as his place this weekend and you need to take some time to chill okay?” He replied .

“Yeah i’ll be there” he replied back, his voice smaller than he’d liked.

As Dream looked back at him, his eyes searching and unreadable. George got the faint feeling he was about to hug him and he wasn’t quite ready for that. He looked away and stepped back.

“Imma hit the showers, later” he said while walking away.

Dream didn’t say anything in response, but the silence was deafening.

George never showed up at Sapnap’s.

Sapnap said  he’d texted him saying he was too tired, Dream knew it wasn’t true.

He could feel the anger and confusi on poring through him the whole night, he knew Sapnap could tell something was off, but he knew not to push.

George still had responded to none of his messages that week,  his many texts left unread. He sat there on  Sapnaps sofa scrolling through them, bitterness rising though him. 

**George. Saturday**

_Hey george wya??_

_George WHERE ARE YOU???_

_George were all looking rn_

_George pls text back i’m worried_

_George r u ok?? Jade just told us ur feeling sick_

_George? :(_

_Ok we’ll see u tomorrow then <3 _

_Miss you_

**George. Sunday**

_George when u coming home?_

_Georgeeeee_

_Fine ignore me then :/_

_Going to Saps txt when ur back from jades_

**George Monday**

_Off to classes didn’t catch u last night again_

_U want anything 4 tea??_

**George. Tuesday**

_George r u ignoring me_

_George :/_

**George Wednesday**

_How do I keep missing u in the mornings_

_R u going to saps this weekend??_

Dream didn’t quite know how it had started going so wrong. One moment he was dancing in the club  with George looking at him like his world contained only Dream, the next he was sat there desperately waiting for a text to come through. 

In the back of his mind, he distantly wondered if George had seen him kissing that guy in the club , but it didn’t really fit the picture. He couldn’t  quite figure out what had led to George avoiding him. 

He also wondered if George’s behavior even had anything to do with him,  but that didn’t feel right either. 

He just felt so confused and lost. He wanted his best friend back, but he couldn’t quite figure out how he’d lost him in the first place.

From the other sofa, Sapnap huffed out a laugh down at his phone, smiling to himself., Dream and Bad both looked up at each other then back at sapnap.

“Sapnap care to share with the group who you’re texting?” Bad laughed out 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “omg guys chill i’m just texting George” 

Dream looked up sharply at that,

“George is texting you?” he asked

Sapnap looked up, looking slightly confused 

“yeah….. why? Is he not replying to you or something” 

Dream looked away , hating the silence that had filled the room. 

“Nah i was just wondering that’s all”  his voice coming out quieter than he’d wanted.

He could tell Bad and Sap were silently speaking to each other,

“Dream… did something happen between you two? Are you guys okay?” Bad asked hesitantly

Dream still didn’t look up at them and instead plastered a smile on his face.  “Yeah guys i’m fine , okay? Me and George are fine.”

“Dream, I think you should talk to him” Sapnap said, trying to catch his eye 

Dream, didn’t say that he’d already tried that, with no success. So he stayed silent.

“Look Dream, I know something must’ve happened okay,  you should go home and speak to him” Sapnap said

Dream felt anger rise up in him again, “yeah . Unless he’s still avoiding me, pretending to be asleep.” He replied without thinking 

Both Sapnap and Bad frowned again,

“well I know for a fact he’s just coming back from Jades now, so you can catch him.” Sapnap  said with conviction.

Dream narrowed his eyes, “Oh so he’s with Jade now? I thought he was just too tired to come?” He said with more bitterness than he’d intended.

Sapnap started to look worried then,  rising out his seat, mouth opening and closing like he was wondering how to calm  Dream down.

Dream got up quickly instead, heading for the door,  feeling too overwhelmed,

“look guys i’ll text you later, I just need to sleep for  abit I think okay?” He said  without meeting their eyes. He then proceeded to rush out the door before they could  stop him.

Outside the rain was pouring,  the streetlights cutting through the dark, he ran for his car quickly. Inside it was silent and cold, h e could feel the desperation he’d felt all week morphing into anger,  the sadness slipping into a bitter feeling.

He wasn’t even thinking as he drove his way home, instead slipping in and out of his thoughts.

Just as he pulled into his apartment space, he saw George slowly  making his way to the apartment block in the rain. Without even thinking Dream was already out of his car,  before he knew it he had pushed George against the wall , just slightly under the shelter.

George hit the wall and let out a gasp of surprise,

“Dream! What the hell! What’s wrong with you!”  he got out

Dream was done holding his anger in, he knew it was all written plainly across his face, George looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“What’s wrong with me!? What’s wrong with you? And don’t say  you’re tired cos me and you both know that’s bullshit!” He shouted 

George looked  shocked, it looked like he was still restraining himself. 

“You wouldn’t understand!” he said looking away.

“Then tell me! Just tell me! I’m you’re best friend okay?  You’re  my best friend and I know you’re avoiding me okay! So don’t tell me I wouldn’t understand cos I know you better than anyone.”  He shouted back

To his surprise George laughed out bitterly, pain flaring though his eyes.

“ That’s exactly why you wouldn’t understand! You could never understand! You don’t know what it’s like!” he said back

Dream felt like he was loosing him again, but he couldn’t figure out what to say to keep him.  Rain confined to pour, It ran down Dreams back as he held them both under the small shelter of the apartment. 

George pushed him away, so they were both stood out in the rain.

“I can’t do this dream okay, I just can’t do this.” George  replied back, eyes flashing.

Dream grabbed him before he could walk away,

“Just tell me George! Please just tell me, I don’t wanna loose you over something I don’t even know about! I promise i’ll understand” he got out

“No dream, you won’t understand !  You won’t understand what it feels like, to wake up every morning knowing you can’t have the one thing you want, to wake up knowing you’re a fool, a stupid fool who messed up the one good thing he had! To have your feelings  be torn down and shredded! ” George shouted

George didn’t seem to have realized what he was saying, he looked too far gone at this point. The rain  poured down his face, his eyes lit up in the street lights.

Dream felt his world cave in, everything else seemed to move slower. 

“I understand.” He spoke out  breathlessly

George didn’t seem to have heard and continued to shout, 

“To have to see their face every day, and know they  will never feel the same way! To have all these feelings with no where to go. To have to  suppress it!” He continued on.

Dream couldn’t quite think straight, George was saying all these things, these  painful feelings he was enduring, Dream couldn’t quite speak, he felt utterly speechless. But here George was, revealing everything and he couldn’t say it . George was laying himself bare while Dream just stood there.

He understood , he wanted to scream. He  understood so well it was unbearable. He understood! 

George was still standing in there in the streetlights, rain running down his face, catching in his eyelashes, eyes so full of these feelings and Dream didn’t even think. He leaned in.

He was kissing George.  His hands had grasped his face, cutting off his words.

And for one terrible moment  when  George froze up, unmoving- Dream wondered if he’d got it all wrong. If George had never been talking about him, and that he’d messed everything up.

But then he felt George’s lips move on his and everything else seemed to slip away. The rain and air around them was so very cold but George’s mouth was hot on his. Dream felt alive in a way he’d never felt before.

He was kissing George. His best friend.  George, who’s despite all odds, liked him back.

He drew back, their foreheads closed in together, breath mingling  between them, lighting up the air. He felt a smile pull at his lips.

“I understand idiot.” He whispered out.

He felt George smile  back, still  breathless 

George looked up at him with those big brown eyes, 

“But that guy in the club?” George got out .

Dream frowned, before realizing what George was saying. Suddenly everything that’d happened that week started to make sense. George avoiding him and his unexplained sadness.

“He was no one, nothing okay?  I l ike you idiot.” He responded without even thinking.

George’s breath caught, he looked back up at him, eyes swimming with an emotion Dream could now understand. He leaned in and kissed him again.

“I missed you dummy” Dream breathed out,

“Missed you too Dream.” George smiled back.

Everything else seemed to fade away, Dream had all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HOPE U ENJOYED!!!  
> i decided to leave the ending like that cos i have less motivation to write the epilogue once all the tension/angst/build up is out of the equation yaknow??  
> Anyways pls leave a comment and kudos i wanna know what u guys thought!!  
> this was my first fic and i’m hoping to write some more soon so if u have any thoughts let me know :)  
> anyways love u guys <333  
> EDIT: tysm for 100 kudos guys<333

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped u like this first part!! I already have a plan on how this is gonna go so should update soon ;)  
> pls leave kudos and a comment they're literally the only thing that will keep me going


End file.
